


Fledgling Blues

by qianflower



Series: Eternity Roams [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fledglings, I love that tag, Jaehyun is an angel, Omega Lee Taeyong, Qian Kun is Whipped, Supernatural Elements, Taeil is a witch, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Wolves, i wrote this as platonic but perceive how you will, no one is human!, sire, soft, typical vampires things :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianflower/pseuds/qianflower
Summary: Qian Kun was centuries old and still made mistakes. Like leaving his newly-Turned fledgling alone.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Liu Yang Yang & Qian Kun
Series: Eternity Roams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171358
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Fledgling Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Should I be doing this? No. But I have had this idea in my docs for a good while now and This is Home is giving me a run for my money. I had previously written in a chaptered format but that proved to be too difficult. Therefore, I'll add non-linear one shots when available. I don't want too much of a commitment, but I'm currently happily writing for this little series. Might as well share! That being said, it will take a hot minute to fully explain the situation. Just hold tight, I'm also confused hehe :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Yangyang awoke with such a conviction that it rattled his brain and made his skin itch. Sweat beaded down the side of his face, _why was it so hot in here?_ He stumbled out of bed, sheets and blankets tangling around his shaky limbs. He, at last, made it out of the room—a gust of cool wind hitting him as soon as he opened the door. Yangyang didn’t stay long enough to properly enjoy the change of temperature. Something was still guiding him without description; he was functioning on autopilot. A single voice, that wasn’t his own, rang throughout his mind on repeat. Yangyang could barely make out what it was saying. All he knew was that there was no way he could ignore it.

He felt weak and his legs were hardly working. He struggled down the stairs, so much so that he missed the last three steps and fell into a heap at the bottom. The noise alerted a group in the living room playing on the Wii. Even if he hadn’t fallen, his scent was sour with desperate fear and his heart rate was through the roof. The wolves and other vamps of the home could surely tell something wasn’t right with the newest addition. Doyoung was the first to reach Yangyang who hadn’t quite made it up yet. He was writhing on the hardwood from his fall, pain amplified from whatever was ahold of him. Small whimpers escaped his mouth as his skin felt like it was on fire.

“A-yang, are you okay?” Doyoung asked, concern laced in his normally collected voice. The words didn’t reach Yangyang, though. He couldn’t hear much of anything—the world felt like it was so far away, out of reach. He didn’t know where he was, but he knew something was still missing. With all the strength he had left, Yangyang unsteadily made it to his feet.

“Woah, you shouldn’t stand. Taeil is almost here, he’ll look at you. You took a nasty fall.” Doyoung explained carefully, hands helping to steady Yangyang. Soon, Taeyong and Jaehyun were aware of the situation and rushed over to check on Yangyang. The boy had ignored the trio’s words and distress. He fought to push past them.

“Hey, hey!” Taeil announced his presence, reaching to get Yangyang to sit down on a nearby chair. The fledgling ripped his arm away from Taeil’s grasp, eyes in a trance. He wasn’t listening. He made it maybe three more steps before Taeyong and Jaehyun were grabbing both of his arms to get him to settle down. He was shaking uncontrollably, lips moving without his accord. Only incoherent mumbles were coming out. The hands on his arms felt like stones, they burned into his skin. _They were trying to stop him!_

That’s when Yangyang began to scream, tears falling left and right, limbs coming out to fight the obstructions for him. He didn’t realize he had knocked Taeyong down with an elbow to the face or that he had kicked Jaehyun in the shin.

“Yangyang, you need to calm down. We are just trying to help you.”

But Yangyang couldn’t stop. He continued to scream until his throat was hoarse. He was eventually wrestled into a chair, losing more and more energy by the second. He wasn’t able to stand back up, a strong hand holding him down in his seat. Everything blurred around him, but maybe that could be attributed to the tears that continued to wet his cheeks.

“There, there, you’re okay. Let Taeil look at you.” Yangyang couldn’t distinguish who was speaking, but their voice was soft and sweet. Gentle, _so_ gentle. He wanted to fall into it. His eyes snapped opened, a new feverish objective on his mind. His eyes were a bright shade of pink, startling those around him. His hands blindly searched until they reached the man’s shirt.

“Sire, sire, sire, sire, sire.” The mumbles were audible now and it all made sense.

“Yeah, baby, I’m here.” Kun enveloped Yangyang into a hug, finally easing the racing thoughts in the younger’s mind. Kun should have known not to leave Yangyang alone so soon after being Turned, but the boy had been knocked out and Kun had work to do. He had only been gone for a couple hours, but the fledgling had noticed his absence.

“What happened?” Kun turned to question those in the room while Yangyang was distracted by the affection he was receiving. Taeyong was nursing his nose with an ice pack Jaemin had retrieved for him while Jaehyun kissed his temple. Doyoung sighed, “I’m not sure. He must have fallen down the stairs. He freaked out when I tried to get him to sit for Taeil to check him out.”

Kun nodded, guilt burning in his throat, “Taeil, is he okay?” The witch doctor ended his observation of Yangyang’s condition—doing his best with the younger having his face smushed into Kun’s chest.

“With rest, some blood, I think he’ll be just fine. He hasn’t completely finished the transition process so his healing properties aren’t as strong as the rest of us. He might have a concussion, but I can’t tell for now. Just watch over him and preferably _don’t_ leave him.” Taeil threw a pointed look towards Kun who sheepishly smiled.

“Of course, my apologies.” The group slowly dispersed until it was just fledgling and Sire, and Kun knew that Yangyang didn’t mind that one bit. He internally chuckled as fondness swirled in his chest. Yangyang experienced the Sire bond far more amplified than Kun did, but Kun was easily affected too. He had felt a searing pain near his heart that told Kun something was wrong and he knew immediately that it had to do with Yangyang. Maybe it was the close distance, but Kun had never felt a Sire bond this strong. With Kun’s past, he had Sired plenty of fledglings—granted many of them didn’t live past the initial stage. Yet, he never felt so connected as he did right now with Yangyang. He would kill for Yangyang. The emotion was so raw that it scared Kun. Since he had parted with Victoria, he hadn’t held such strong convictions towards an individual. Of course, he loved his coven. More than anything. He would do anything to protect them, even giving his immortal life. Yet, his focus was on Yangyang right now. The newly formed bond was clouding his vision and all he saw was the tiny boy with tiny fangs.

“Come on, little one. Let’s go back to the nest. I’ll give you some blood. How does that sound? Hmm?” Kun prompted, gently raising Yangyang’s chin so the boy would face him. His eyes were still a burning shade of pink, but Kun figured that would dissipate in due time.

“Sire sire sire sire.” Was all Yangyang murmured. Kun pressed a fleeting kiss to the younger’s warm forehead, “I’m here. I won’t leave again, promise.” 

Yangyang wasn’t able to walk much on his own so Kun easily picked the boy up bridal style, cradling him close to his chest. They made it back to the nest in no time. It was filled with scented blankets, plenty of candles, snacks, blood bags, pillows galore, and a large window that perfectly captured the full moon. The bed was big enough to fit most of them but the pack tended to like to dog pile on the vast space of the floor. It smelled like _family_ and _love_ and _safety_. It was logically the place for Yangyang to ride out his transition phase and Kun could not imagine having the boy anywhere else.

Yangyang whimpered when Kun set him gently down on the bed, fingers curling to grasp deadly onto Kun’s sweater. “Yang-ah, I need to grab you a blood bag. It’ll make you feel much better, I promise.” But Yangyang didn’t want Kun to leave his sight, and the refrigerator was in the en suite bathroom. He whined, tears starting up once more, shaking his head back and forth. Kun sighed, settling himself against the back of the headboard. Yangyang climbed between his legs, hugging the elder’s front.

Kun began petting Yangyang’s hair, letting the boy seek the comfort that his new biology was craving. After a moment, Yangyang started gasping as pain flared in his head. He clutched his temples, vision going blurry, crying for his Sire.

“Sire, hurts. Make it _stop_.” Kun was quick to shush him, but it did little to sooth the fledgling before him. Kun knew that the only possible option to help Yangyang was to offer him blood. Blood made everything better and encouraged healing properties. Sinking his fangs into the underside of his wrist, Kun drew blood. Wincing at the bitter taste of his own blood, Kun shoved the bleeding wound to Yangyang’s mouth, urging him to partake. Yangyang’s fangs were still tiny, having yet to fully come in, so he messily began sucking like he was trying to drink a thick milkshake. Taeil said that Yangyang’s fangs should be completely teethed in a few days. It was truly only a matter of time, a waiting game. Fangs were unique to an individual—some sharper than others. Doyoung had such sharp fangs that if he wasn’t careful he would cut his own tongue in mere seconds. Jaemin’s fangs never fully came in because he didn’t receive enough blood in his fledgling state. He could only drink blood from blood bags, an unfortunate side effect that always made the vamp sulk. That didn’t stop him from going around and biting anyone and everyone he came across, though. Ask Jeno.

Kun let Yangyang suck until the new vampire pushed the wrist away, blazing pink eyes staring innocently back at him. He looked so sweet, even with crimson blood dripping down his chin. Kun reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a small towel, thankful that the nest was stocked from last time it was used for Taeyong’s heat. The Sire dabbed until Yangyang was clean of the liquid. Thankfully, it appeared that Yangyang’s fever had broken and his color was slowly coming back. In a couple of days, his transition should be finished. Yangyang would likely drop out of his post-Turned headspace, fully aware of his situation and would definitely have questions. He would probably be angry, sad, fearful even. It was hard to tell. Kun wasn’t looking forward to the conversation he was bound to have with the boy when Yangyang resurfaced. But that was a bridge they would burn when they got to it. For now, Kun was going to cuddle his fledgling, content to hold his baby close to his heart. The Sire bond was growing stronger with proximity, and Kun was _smitten_. He wanted to bottle these days up for as long as possible. When reality came crashing in, he would be responsible. He would take blame.

“Sire sire sire sire.” Yangyang murmured against Kun’s collarbone, “I’m here, my love. Just relax.” With that, the young boy was closing his eyes and fading into the persuading comfort.

He was out in seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference: Kun is a vampire, Yangyang is a vampire, Taeyong is an omegan wolf, Doyoung is a vampire, Taeil is a witch, & Jaehyun is an angel! In this series, angels are either Dark Angels (black wings) or Light Angels (white wings). This does not really affect character, but will better be explained later. Jaehyun is the only Dark Angel. All 23 members of NCT will appear eventually. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my little mess!!! <3


End file.
